The Beginning of the End
by Another Red Rose
Summary: Jimmy Mariano, Lorelai Gilmore, Jasper McCrae grew up together. Jimmy and Lorelai realised they had feelings for each other when they were sixteen. Now they are all nineteen and still going strong. Then there was a party that changed their lives forever. Will Jimmy and Lorelai's love triumphant over everything that is thrown against them or will they faulter?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own.**

**Story: Jimmy Mariano and Lorelai Gilmore had loved each other from the moment they had first laid eyes on each other. Then there was a party that changed their lives forever…**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter One**

**Lorelai Gilmore POV**

"What did you want to do now?" Lorelai asked her boyfriend Jimmy as they walked towards their car after they had finished watching a movie.

"Hold that thought Babe" Jimmy said to her with a groan as he answered his phone, he hated being interrupted when they were together.

_I should really turn my phone off!_ He thought with a huff.

"Mariano, talk to me" he said in an irritated voice.

"Father, you know I'm out with Lorelai" he said in an annoyed tone.

"We've already made bookings for dinner" he lied to his father, and Lorelai tried to hide a giggle.

"Wait a second" he said to his father, and Lorelai knew it was partly to annoy his father more than anything. He wasn't a very patient man, a total opposite to his son.

"Father wants us home for an important event that he says must of – '_escaped my mind'_" he said dryly, holding his hands up in quotation marks. Lorelai looked at him with disbelief, having a weird feeling come over her.

"Can we skip it?" She asked him with pleading eyes, and he groaned into his hands, feeling so torn.

"You know I… **meaning we have to go**… and since you are my smart, gorgeous and beautiful girlfriend… **YOU have to go as well**" he grinned at her cheekily

"I dunno Babe… gotsa bad feeling about this!" she frowned at him

"Father sorry we are too busy…" he started to explain what we were doing

"What no Father…"

"Fine…"

"Fine…"

"Fine…"

"I said FINE FATHER!"

"OKAY WE'LL BE THERE!"

"GOD I SAID WE WOULD BE"

"ARGGG YESSSSS FATHER!" Jimmy slammed his phone shut angrily

"Sorry Babe… **we have to go**… apparently all the **'IMPORTANT'** people will be there tonight… and Father **requests my presence**… and by my, I meant **ours**…" he grinned at me

"Can't let society be without our beautiful pages on their gossip magazines now can we Babe?" Lorelai asked Jimmy sarcastically

"Nope" he shook his head with amusement.

"Hey silver lining… if all the **'important'** people are there..."

"That means Jas and your parents will be there too" he finished off for her, and she nodded her head with a smile.

"You got it Babe" she sing-sang happily.

"Three musketeers!" she grinned at him happily.

_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_

**Jimmy Mariano POV**

They kissed each other quickly dropping by Lorelai's house so she could get changed in her proper attire of a beautiful dress and nice high heeled shoes, and 'all the pretty things' that would complete her outfit beautifully.

Thirty minutes later, clad in a blue below the knee dress and blue heels, they drove towards the Mariano Mansion, already buzzing with cars and Societies finest.

"We'll go back so I can park my car in a quick 'getaway' if it becomes too much for us"

"And of course we can run up the backstairs so no one spots that we are running late" she said with a laugh.

"You got it Babe" he sing-sang her happily.

"James" my father intercepted us with a smirk.

'_What the hell was he doing back here?'_ I wondered curiously

'_I didn't even think he knew HOW to get back here'_ I chuckled to myself

"Father" I greeted him dryly, squeezing Lorelai's hand gently for support.

"Marcel here is going to help you get changed" he ignored my tone like I hadn't spoken.

"I have NOT needed help getting changed since I was six Father" I said with utter annoyance at him.

"Humour me James" he smirked at me.

"Lorelai" my mother called my girlfriends name, and we turned to face her

"Charmaine" my girlfriend greeted my mother with a fake smile, and kissed my cheek whispering "see you soon my love"

"Not soon enough" I groaned into her ear, kissing her lips quickly as I watched her followed my mother out of the servant's hallway.

"James" my father called me again impatiently, as I turned to face him the two men in front of me.

"Pleasure to meet you again Mister Mariano" Marcel said with a kind smile, shaking my hand

"Hello Marcel" I drawled back in a fake bored tone, wishing I had taken my girlfriends advice and blown the party.

_Now I was going to be force to be dressed in a monkey suit, smiling and greeting, talking with such politeness that I wanted to barf!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own.**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter Two**

**Lorelai Gilmore POV**

I followed Charmaine out of the hallway and towards a set of stairs I knew would NOT be leading towards the ballroom. I was curious to know why exactly that was; following her as she spoke about something I wasn't really listening to.

"Lorelai" she said to me in an annoyed voice, knowing farewell I wasn't interested in what she had to say to me.

"Yes Charmaine?" I asked her curiously; usually she was all smiles and appearances, and only spoke to me when it was absolutely necessary.

_Did I mention she hated my guts and wished Jimmy wasn't dating me?_

"Sit down" she offered me a chair, and I noticed that we were in Charles private section of the house.

"What is this about?" I asked her, looking around the neat and immaculate library, with its first editions lining the entire library.

"We are still waiting on Charles" she answered me, looking out the window, only making me feel even more nervous than I had been since Jimmy had received his phone call this afternoon.

"Why exactly are we waiting on Charles for? I'm sure Jimmy would be looking for me by now"

"No he is not" Charles walked towards us, passing me and walking towards his wife.

I raised an eye brow at him, knowing full well that he would be lying. Jimmy and I were inseparable, apart only when it deemed necessary.

"We want you out of our son's life" Charmaine stated with acidity.

"I am well aware of this fact already Charmaine" I went to stand up, and Charles held up his hand to beckon me to sit back down.

"Then you must be aware that we have been scaling all of society for a suitable wife for him" Charles stated to me in a calm voice, watching me intently, waiting for my outburst.

I scoffed indisbelieve of what they were trying to pull, standing up again.

'_They can't be serious right? Jimmy would never stand for this! He loved me! I know he does! He would never break up with me for the sake of his family, it just wasn't him'_

"Lorelai you will hear us out" Charmaine demanded, all of her breeding gone.

"No I will not" I answered back harshly, I hated being told what to do.

**Everyone knew that!**

"You will **not** continue to let our son be the mockery of society" Charles continued as though his wife and I hadn't spoken.

I looked at them with pure shock on my face.

"I will not stand here listening to you talking to me like this!" I said icily at them

"And you will Lorelai" Charles commanded me.

"I do not have to stay here and listen to you demean what Jimmy and I feel for one another"

"Tonight is our son's engagement party" Charmaine informed me.

"What?" I screamed at them.

"To whom?" I blanched slightly, and regained my composure.

_I was sure that Charles and Charmaine was enjoying my defeat immensely by now._

"A classy Italian girl named Gabriella Donatello" Charmaine said with pride, obviously telling me that I was far from any calibre she belonged in.

"That skanky bitch?" I fumed with anger and disbelief.

_I had seen her around before, at Society parties and events, night clubs skanking up with the latest __**hot bod**__… and now she was moving on to my man!_

"We want to break into the European market" Charles stated calmly, ignoring my lack of finesse.

"And you think jimmy will just drop me just like that?" I scoffed at them.

"Yes indeed we do" Charmaine agreed with my words, smiling at me like she had just won a prize.

"With the help of some persuasion of course" Charles added in, his face a devoid of all emotions.

"I don't think so" I laughed at them shrilly.

_Who did they think they were? Jimmy may have been cut from the same cloth as them but he was in no way like them one bit!_

"He will never accept this" I told them sceptically.

"You will make him" Charles told me in his calm voice once again, always the perfect society man.

"No I will not… I love him"

**And on comes the batting ramp…**

"If that is true, then let him have his destiny"

"He will finish college soon"

"And we need him thinking clearly"

"No gallivanting around anymore. We have let this farce gone on for too long"

"He is the Mariano heir. We need him ship shape looking dapper as ever"

"And if he is with you" Charles looked me right in the eyes before finishing "… he will not"

_I was shocked beyond words could ever say. How could they do this to their only child, to us?_

"Don't you want him to have the best future possible Lorelai?"

"I'm not just some common trash" I whispered "I'm a Gilmore"

"Yes we are well aware of this"

"But yet you are behaving like common trash" Charmaine smiles at me mockingly.

"You will break it off with Jimmy tonight"

"I will not do any such thing…"

_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_

**Jimmy Mariano POV**

I had searched the entire floor for my gorgeous girlfriend, and knew that I should have known my mother would be up to something. People were congratulating me, and I had no idea to why. I just wished that I had listened to Lorelai when she had said for us not to come tonight.

"Oh there you are James" Louis Donatello smiled at me charmingly.

"Louis nice to see you again" I greeted him politely, wanting to get away as fast as I could so I could find Lorelai, I was becoming panicked now.

_Where the hell was she?_

"I am so proud to be having you in my family" he replied, and I was stunned into silence.

_W.T.H? Family? Did I hear right?_

"Louis I am glad to see you my friend" my father interrupted us.

"Hello Charlie, Charry as beautiful as ever" he greeted my parents with the utmost respect for them.

My parents are who you would always want in your corner, that is, if you wanted to be on top with the best of the best of them of course!

"Lou darling" my mother greeted him, letting him grab her hand to kiss it.

"Pillar looking so gorgeous like always" My father grabbed her hand and kissed it as well.

"Oh Charles, such a gentlemen" she blushed a like a little school girl.

"Gabriella you remember James" my mother reintroduced us, and I looked around the room for Lorelai, not caring for introductions.

"Pleasure to meet you again Gabriella" I said politely, panic hidden, I felt my pocket for my phone. Phew, I thought I had left it in the car again or at Lorelais'!

"If you will excuse m…" I began to speak, before my mother interrupted the rest of my speech.

"James why don't you take Gabriella for a walk in our gardens?" my mother suggested, and I raised an eye brow at her.

_What the hell was she up to? What the hell were they all up to?_

"Ah sure, Donatella" I offered her my hand politely.

"James" she smiled at me.

"Mother, where is Lorelai?" I asked her quickly in passing.

"She told us to inform you that she wasn't feeling well and went home James" was all she said before walking away from us.

We walked towards the open French doors silently, and I was so worried to hear that Lorelai had gone home without speaking to me. She had been perfectly fine all day long when she had been with me. I wondered what had really happened for her to flee the house in the half hour it had taken me to get ready.

"This is a lovely garden" Gabriella said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, my mother makes sure it is kept well" I answered her absentmindedly.

"Your parents seem lovely"

_Yeah only in the exterior… dressed in their finest clothing, they belonged in a magazine!_ I thought flatly.

"Indeed"

"You seemed absent"

"Sorry I am just thinking of something"

"Your girlfriend?" she asked me curiously.

_Our pictures graced the cover of magazine and newspapers all the time, it was impossible to not know what else would be plaguing my thoughts like always. She was where I always wanted to be._

"Yes. I am sorry… she was here a few moments ago, and now she is not…"

"So I guess you don't know what this is all about yet then?"

"What do you mean Gaby?" I turned to face her curiously.

"This party…" she point back inside, "… tonight Jimmy?" she finishes off with a raised eyebrow.

I looked at her like she had two heads, confusion all strewn through my face.

"What is it about?" I started to agree with Lorelai's earlier words that she felt like it would be a bad idea if we came tonight.

"Maschi! Non riesco a credere che non ha nemmeno dire!" She huffed before speaking in Italian

"Incredibile, impossibile, inimmaginabili"

"You okay?" I asked in a stunned voice.

"It's our engagement party Jimmy"

"What?" I almost yelled at her with shock.

"En… engagement party?" I stuttered.

"Maschi!" she said under her breathe.

"Non posso credere che!" she spoke angrily in Italian.

"So I gather that you speak in Italian when you are angry?" I asked her in amusement.

"Io non sono divertito" she told me dryly.

"Okay… and with that note… I am outta here" I turn to walk through the gardens where I knew my car was close by to.

"Potete lasciare qui con questi avvoltoi nott"

"Sorry honey, I have no patience to figure out what you are saying. Nice meeting you though" and with that I walked away into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own.**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter Three**

**Jimmy Mariano POV**

"Walking out on your fiancée?" I heard my father's sarcastic voice drawl behind me.

_I guess he knew where I usually parked my car for a quick get away._

"You're the reason Lorelai isn't here isn't it Father?" I questioned him angrily.

"It's for the best son"

"No it's for **YOUR best interest** Father. You don't care for me. I'm just another pawn in your world. Someone to use to gain more power and money" I spat at him.

"That's not entirely true" he mocked me.

"What did I miss something out?" I threw at him.

"Of course" he snickered at me, and I had the urge to punch his face, it settled right through me.

I gripped my hands into fists, and began to walk away from him.

"You walk away now, and you walk away forever" he told me coldly

"I'm your only heir Charles"

"No you're my only direct blood link. You have cousins to pass on the greatness of the Mariano fortune"

"But not your last name"

"I think they would be willing to change it to become head of the game"

"Well you can't buy me"

"Sure I can"

"Cocky much Charles"

"Only self-assured and confident" he stated.

I gaffed at him.

_He was impossible._

"You **will** marry Gabriella so I can take on the Italian market and with that Europe. So pull your head out of your ass and get back to your engagement party or you will be cut off James" he threatened me forcefully.

"I love Lorelai"

"What does love have to do with this James? Do you think I married your mother out of love, and she me? I married your mother because she was the key to make the Mariano name even more well-known and rich"

"It's all about business to you isn't it?"

"Of course it is! It has always been about business. That's the Mariano name! And you shall continue it. Whether you like it or not James" and he walked back towards the party.

"Oh by the way, you won't find Lorelai anywhere close. She has decided upon herself to let you go" my father told me before continuing towards the party.

"You are a down right bastard Charles!" I yelled at him angrily and walked around the house towards my room.

_I would leave things for tonight and check on Lorelai tomorrow…_

_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_

**Lorelai Gilmore POV**

I walked towards my best friend's house, needing solace and comfort from him. Hoping that he wasn't already engaged with someone else, I knew he would drop them straight away for me. He always did.

I pushed the bell to his front door, waiting for the maid to answer the door.

"Hello Miss Lorelai. How are you this evening?" she asked me politely, ignoring the tears that were running down my face.

_Society looked down upon emotions right?_

"Is Jasper alone?" I asked her with hope strewn through my voice

"Master Jasper is in his games room Miss Lorelai" neither confirming or denying my question.

"Thank you Abigail" she nodded her head at me and I walked up the stairs towards Jas' personal games room.

I knocked on the door to make my presence known.

"You may enter" he said absentmindedly, busy playing a shooting game, headphones on.

"Mike give me a minute, someone just arrived" he spoke to the person he was playing a game with over his headphones.

"What is it Abi… oh hey Babe" he greeted me, and then seeing my face; he stood up and took his headphones off.

"Hey… sorry to just drop in on you like this Jas…" I choked into his shoulders as he pulled me close to him.

"Let me just say goodbye to Mike and you can tell me what's going on, okay Babe" he kissed my cheek as he guided me towards the bed in the corner.

"Hey Mike, Lorelai's here, so catch up later okay?"

"Sure thanks Pal!" and with that he turned everything off and walked towards me, before grabbing two beers out of his mini-fridge.

"Is this a rum and coke kind-a-talk or just a laid-back-beer-moment?" he asked me seriously, and I grabbed the rum and coke and he opened both cans and we sat there drinking it, not speaking for what felt like ages.

"So what's going on Babe?" I guess he was itching to know what events transpired tonight for me to take haven at his place instead of Jimmy's arms like usual. He knew that Jimmy and I hardly fought over anything, so it had to be BIG.

"Charles and Charmaine surprised Jimmy with his engagement party tonight" tears began to fall down my cheeks again.

"What? No freaking way! Jimmy would never agree to such a thing!" he fumed, standing up and pacing the floor now.

"Well he hasn't made any efforts to ring me…" I choked out.

"Jimmy loves you Lore! Believe in him. Trust that your relationship is stronger than anything in the world" he tried to comfort me.

"While Jimmy went to his room with Marcel to dress all 'penguin', Charmaine asked me to follow her, and I found myself in Charles private library… where they both shanghaied me… they said some horrible things to me and then forced me outta the house…"

"No bloody fucking way! So I'm guessing Jimmy was too preoccupied and had no idea what was going on right?" I nodded my head sadly.

"You gotta tell him what happened. I'm sure he is worried sick about your whereabouts. You are both hardly apart Babe. And knowing Charmaine and Charles, I'm sure they probably said you were sick or something"

"Probably" I said defeated, finishing my drink and getting up to get two more cans out of the fridge. Jas tried to take it off me, but I shook my head at him, and he rolled his head at me, getting up to get two for himself as well.

"I actually buy those drinks for myself you know" he said sarcastically, taking a swig at his new can.

"Sure you do. I'm sure Abigail bought them for you" I raised my eyebrows for him to rebuff.

"Well Abigail **IS** basically an extension of me" he smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I'm glad you are my best friend Jasper" I kissed his cheek and we stayed like that for a while.

"Well I was kinda forced…" he said with a joke and I scoffed at his words.

"So am I Babe! So am I!" he admitted to me, and we laughed so much our stomachs hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own.**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter Four**

**Jimmy Mariano POV**

The light from my window cascaded over my face, and I groaned as I wished the blasted thing would disappear, I had forgotten to close the drapes again last night.

"Lore get that blasted thing closed" I groaned and turned to face where she usually lay.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I screamed at Gaby, who bolted straight out of my bed like it was on fire.

"You're… you're mother said I could sleep her tonight because all the other rooms had been occupied…" my face grew red as I scrambled out of bed.

"All fifteen guest bedrooms were occupied?" I raised my eyebrows at her and dripped my hands into fists.

"Fi… fifteen?" she gulped at my obvious anger.

"Lorelai might walk in here and mistake the whole situation. And what the fuck are you wearing?" I looked at her with disgust, tears forming in her eyes, never having been spoken to in that manner before.

"You're mother gave it to me…" she said meekly, grabbing the sheet off the bed to cover herself in.

"And so you put it on thinking what exactly? Fuck!" I screamed at into the air, thrusting the bed sheet off me and standing up.

"I'm going to have a shower and when I finish I expect to see this room cleared of any bit of **your** presence! Do you hear me?" she nodded her head glumly and I turned towards my bathroom angrily.

_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_

**Gabriella Donatello POV**

"Non posso credere che mi vuole sposare un tale bastardo" I whispered to myself, getting changed into the clothes Charmaine had given me to wear for the morning.

'_I wondered what he would think when he realised that I would be here all week…'_ I sighed softly, putting on the clothes and then folding the negligee away in the bag that Charmaine had given me.

I opened the door, defeated, feeling like I had not just had the best sleep of my life.

I walked towards the stairs, hoping that breakfast would be served soon and I could sip away at a nice Bergamot tea.

"How did you sleep?" Charmaine asked me with glee, looking glad that she had picked a beautiful out fit for me to wear today.

"Very well grazie. How has your morning been?"

"It has been pleasant thank you" she said with amusement, as the maid stood by the door, waiting to be summon, which Charmaine simply nodded to.

"Mister James is up and about now Mrs Mariano" Abigail told the older woman.

"Thank you Abigail. Please advise my son of our presence in the dining room" Abigail nodded her head and walk to find where James was.

"What are your plans today?" I asked Charmaine to get rid of some of the awkwardness I felt inside.

Fifteen minutes of idle chatting and Abigail came back into the dining room, standing again where the door was, waiting for her presence to be acknowledge, and for the first time in my life, I thought about how hard it must be to be a servant in a house as big as this, and for people such as the Mariano's.

"Mister James has refused your request Mrs Mariano, and is currently in the garage getting ready to leave" she informed Charmaine regretfully, she nodded her head with hidden annoyance, always a social face.

"Thank you Abigail" the maid nodded her head again before scurrying away.

"Sorry my son seems to be indisposed at the moment" she told me with a kind smile.

_I was sure she meant, sorry for my son running off to be with his girlfriend, or something to that like._ I sighed with reverence and continued to eat my breakfast.

"It's okay, I'm sure there is something I can do with my time. This is a very big house and the gardens are breath taking" I complimented her, and she beamed with pride.

"Well aren't they just" she agreed with me, and I couldn't wait to excuse myself and be away from her presence.

_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_

**Lorelai Gilmore POV**

I woke with a startle, for a second wondering exactly where I was, and seeing I had fallen asleep in Jasper's games room, and then hearing the light snores of him next to me.

'_Shit! I am naked!' _ I look under the blanket and notice that Jas is also completely naked as well!

'_What the fuck happened last night?_ _Holy shit did I just sleep with my best friend?'_ Panic crept over me as I wondered what Jimmy would think and if I should shake Jas away or not.

'_Gooooddddd why the fuck is it so hard for me to wake him up?' _ I questioned, gritting my teeth, I stood up and began to look for my clothes.

I hear a quick knock on the door, and see it being pushed open.

"Jas… oh shit sorry…" he covers his eyes, not realising that it was me yet.

Opening one eye and then the other, he realises that it is me, a stunned look on his face.

"**What the fuck is going on in here?**" he bellowed so loud that it startled Jas awake from his slumber.

"What the fuck Jimmy?" he asked irritated at him.

"What do you mean **'what the fuck Jimmy?**' – I should be asking you both that fucking question. And what the fuck **IS** going on in here?" he bellowed at us, pacing the floor now surveying the room and seeing cans littered all over the games room.

"You fucking got her drunk, Jasper? Really? And then you fucking sleep with her? Fuck Jasper! You bastard!" he looked so hurt and angry it looked like he wanted to rip Jas apart with his bare hands.

"It's not what you think Jimmy" I quickly said to him, and realising I had no idea what actually transpired last night.

"Well, let me see Lorelai. My girlfriend is stark naked. My best friend is stark naked. There are beer, rum and cola cans thrown all over the room. What does that tell me exactly had happened last night huh?" he asked us both sarcastically.

Silence fell through the room that you would have heard a little pin drop to the ground.

"Come on Jim, you can't be serious? I don't remember much but I can't see us having sex! Gooooodddd! That would be like sleeping with my sister! Disgusting Jim" Jasper said with disgust.

"Well I am certain something has happened by that hickey on her thigh, shoulder and neck. And I certainly didn't mark her on **THOSE** places recently!" he fumed at us angrily.

And I looked at myself in complete shock, putting on my clothes hurriedly and running from the room.

"You did this…" Jasper and Jimmy said in unison, which was the last thing I had heard them say before slamming the door down stairs and running the fifteen minutes home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My Emily is kinder to Lorelai in this story. Lorelai is very close to her parents, and they would absolutely do anything for their only daughter. Emily has two versions of herself; one for her daughter and husband, and another when she is in the presence of society. Any questions feel free to PM or review it. Enjoy reading! Till next time! ;) Rose**

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own.**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter Five**

**Lorelai Gilmore POV**

It has been a month since I had seen my boyfriend and best friend last. A month since I had also been ignoring all there texts, phone calls and social visits. My parents chose to let me be, knowing that I would go to them if I needed anything.

I sat eating breakfast with both my parents per usual, when I suddenly felt the need to hurl, and I quickly ran towards the bathroom down the hall, my mother trailing right behind me with worry.

"You okay Lorie Love?" she asked me with concern as she held my hair back.

"Probably something I ate yesterday" I dismissed the sickness easily.

_What else could it be right?_

"Because I can book an appointment with Doctor Roger right now if you want?" she asked me, handing me a glass of water, and going under the sink for a new tooth brush so I could clean the sick from my mouth.

"Thanks Mom, you're always looking after me" I smiled at her, still feeling a bit sick, but making sure to mask it.

"Of course Lorie. You are the love of our lives" we hugged each other tightly and she kissed my head, rubbing my back as I brushed my teeth quickly.

"Have a sleep. It's okay to cut class once in a while you know"

"Mom I have midterm I need to study for. They might say something very important" I protested with her.

"I'll ring Dean Connells and tell him what has happened this morning, and I am pretty sure Judy and Marcus will take notes between them and surely you won't miss a thing. Maybe I can ask Sharon to tape record her seminar today for you?"

'_Oh what money and being friend with the staff could do for you?'_ I thought with a smile.

"Thanks Mom, I would truly appreciate that" I kissed her on the cheek we entered the dining room once again, and my father had put down his newspaper and looked me up and down with worry strewn threw his face.

"My goodness Lorie… you look so sick and pale! Go to bed immediately. Em' please make a call to Doctor Rogers and get him to check on Lore"

"Oh Dad I'm sure I just ate something bad…" being my dad I knew he would make sure I was okay first.

"I'm sure with all that bad junk you consume daily this would eventually happen, but for the sake of your dear old Dad, can you please see him?" he pleaded me, and I caved and nodded my head.

"That settles it, I'll be back in a minutes to help you to bed Lore. Just sit there for a minute while I ring Doctor Rogers" and with that she walked out of the dining area and towards the hallway phone.

"I'll be alright Dad" I told him reassuringly, and he came to sit next to me, checking me over again.

"I'll feel better when I hear those words coming from Doctor Rogers" he smiled at me, and I sighed and nodded my head, glad to have parents that cared about me so much.

"Doctor Rogers will be here in an hour. Lore let's get you into bed and settled down before Doctor Rogers gets here okay" my father kissed my cheeks and let my mother bring me up the stairs and to my bedroom.

_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_

A knock on the door woke me from my slumber, and I groaned softly, feeling the urged to throw up again. I was glad that my mother had asked the maid to bring a bucket for me to throw up in if I had the urge to again.

The person held my hair for me, rubbing my back as I spewed the biscuits my mother had given me to eat, until I was throwing up nothing.

"Thanks" I whispered weakly, and took the tissue that was handed to me.

"Lorelai" Doctor Rogers smiled at me.

"Hey Doc" I greeted him back with half a smile.

"So your mother tells me that you have been throwing up"

"This was the second time I threw up" I supressed the urge to eye roll at my mother's dramatics.

"I see. Would you mind if I cheeked your blood pressure and pulse?" I nodded my head and offered him my arm.

I waited patiently for him to examine me.

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"Hungry, tired, sleepy and really hungry. I have been studying really hard for midterms and attending classes too, and I'm ALWAYS hungry" I told him with a grin borderline smile.

"I see" he nodded his head and he went through his bag, and handed me a little plastic cup.

"Do you think you are strong enough to pee in this cup?" I nodded my head and slowly got up and walked towards my bathroom, and sat on the toilet so I could pee in the cup.

After I had finished I washed my hands and opened the door and padded back to my bed, handing the doctor my sample.

His hands were clad in gloves, and he was holding a white long plastic bottle, which I assumed was litmus paper, he dipped it in my urine sample and nodded his head like he already knew the answers to the questions he hadn't asked me yet.

"Well I think I may know what's wrong with you, but I also want to take some blood samples to check out everything else. Is that okay?" I nodded my head and waited patiently for him to finish what he wanted to do.

"Okay. You mother said that she would give us half an hour of peace before she would come back to see how things went in here, and I want to be sure that I tell you first what is going on before she does, and will leave it up to you to tell her when you are ready okay?" I nodded my head again.

_God I hope it's nothing too bad… I can't handle any more freaking drama!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own.**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter Six**

**Lorelai Gilmore POV**

"Well as I suspected Lorelai. You are pregnant…" he eyed me for my reaction, knowing that I wanted him to tell me that I had a stomach bug or something of the like, but nothing like this.

"P… pregnant… are… are you… are you sure?" I asked stuttered a little, looking at him dumbfound.

We heard a slight knock on the door, before we heard it open.

"Doctor Rogers, Lorelai what's the results?" she asked worriedly, looking to us both, eyeing us closely, and wondering who would crack first.

"Would you like me to stay Lorelai or would you prefer to tell your mother by yourself?" he asked me, and I just looked from my mother to him for a moment before making up my mind.

"I… I'll tell her on my own, thank you for all your help Doc…" I said softly, and he nodded his head, and stood up, packing his bag.

"I expect you at my office tomorrow morning so we can discuss this okay?" and he patted my shoulder and gave my mother a smile before walking out the door.

"What is the matter Lore, please don't leave me to worry" she pleaded with me, worry strewn through her face.

"I think you better sit down Mother" she eyed me questioningly.

"Is it **THAT** bad Lore? Are you dying?" her eyes tear up with that realization.

"No nothing that extreme… well maybe it is…" I paused, taking in a big breath, and she waited patiently for me to speak again, giving me space.

_I decided to just tell her like it was…_

"Mom… I'm… I'm… pregnant…" I sobbed in her arms as she hugged me tightly to her, rubbing my back gently, letting the tears fall down my face to land on her chiffon cardigan.

"It'll be alright honey… shhhh" she soothed me gently.

"I don't know who's the father" I whispered softly to her, she gently pushed back to look me in the eyes with shock.

"What do you mean honey" she asked with confusion, she knew that Jimmy was the love of her life, like dad was the love of hers.

"I don't know if it's Jimmy's or Jaspers…" I answer her with shame and regret.

"Jaspers? Why would you even think that?" she eyed me gently, and listened to the story of why it would be.

She stood up angry, pacing the floors that I thought she would be leaving a mark on the carpet soon, muttering to herself. I had never seen her son angry before.

"Those bastards!" she fumed into the air, looking like she could kill somebody.

"How could they do this to you? They are meant to be your best friends!" she fumed even more.

"How are we going to tell Dad?" I asked her meekly, and her facial expression changed to look at me with love and devotion, walking towards me, and sitting down, taking my hand in hers and kissing them.

"We will sit him down and make sure he has scotch on the rocks in his hands first…" she smirked for a second at her joke.

"… or maybe not because he might throw it across the room..." she said with a sigh.

"And there goes a perfectly nice crystal glass broken to pieces" she thought absent minded, that it made me suppress my laugh.

"And don't forget the priceless vintage scotch that he went all the way to Edinburgh to get" we both began to laugh, easing the tension a lot more.

And I felt even more fortunate to have a mother like mine.

_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_

**Jimmy Mariano POV**

I finished my midterms, happy to get things over and done with. Six and a half months more to go before I was finished and down with it all. I sighed as I picked up my bag from the floor and piled all my things back inside.

My stomach groaned loudly, I had missed both breakfast and lunch due to having two exams: one early in the morning and the other at lunch time. I made a bee line for the cafeteria, braving the crappy food with glee.

"Mariano" I heard some friends call my name out, and I signalled that I would be getting some food first, grabbing a tray, I began to pile food on to my plate, and lined up to pay for it.

I felt so sick, and made my way to the table where all my friends sat at.

"Where you been Mariano?" Steve Johnson asked me with a smirk.

"Heard you were stupid enough to dump the very beautiful, sexy, and smart and-the-list-goes-on – Lorelai and got yourself engaged to a hot and sexy legged Italia hopper" Branxton Kane added in.

_Got he had to use the word HOPPER right? Yeah I know her past, the tabloids had loved all the drama she let plaster all over the news and magazines._

"So does that mean I can have a helping hand?" Minor Stanley asked me, and I growled at him angrily.

_No one has a right to speak about Lorelai that way!_

"Wow, I guess that means NOOO!" Steve said with a laugh, shoving chips into his mouth.

"I'm just here to eat my food gentlemen, then home to sleep" I grinned at them, ignoring all their questions.

"Hrmm got us a quite one" Bronx said with a laugh.

I shook the anger away and he wasn't worth it.

_He had no idea what I was going through. He was just trying to rile me up._

"You're such bastards. Glad to be rid of yaw soon" I said with a laugh and continued to eat my meal.

"So Janice said she was at your engagement party last month" Minor said as if he just remembered it.

"Yeah that's right she was chiming it to anyone who would listen. Guess she just love to know that the golden couple has sunken ship and that Lorelai had finally seen the light and jumped overboard" everyone laughed at the comment, which I didn't really see as making sense, but I guessed no one really cared. They were all just messing around. All in good fun right?

I sat there ignoring them all, glad to be filling my stomach.

_There was no way I was going to be confirming any of their statements; I would just keep acting aloof. I didn't want them knowing that Gaby had official moved in as well, curtsy of my mother claiming she 'wanted to get to know her future daughter-in-law'_

"Training tonight boys" my close friend Tyler March had heard a little of the conversation, and who also knew the truth had changed the subject.

"Woof! Woof!" Minor called out.

"Hell yeah" Steve agreed.

"Course bro" Bronx said.

I nodded my head at him, and he nodded his head back in recognition to my silent 'thanks'. We all stood up and headed for the locker rooms.

And I saw her, as beautiful as ever, glowing like she was an angel who had fallen from her perch in the sky. She must have felt my stares because she looked at me with a stunned look before running off in the opposite direction. I was relieved to see that no one but Tyler had been paying attention to their surroundings.

"It'll be alright buddy, go talk to her" Ty nodded his head at me, and I quickly walk towards the direction Lorelai had fled towards.

_God I hope she at least talks to me a little…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own.**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter Seven**

**Jimmy Mariano POV**

I sighed softly as I thought back to that moment I had seen her outside the cafeteria, she had fled from like the room was on fire, and I had tried to find her, and without luck she had disappeared into thin air.

She hadn't answered any of my phone calls since that day or even replied to the messages I had texted her. I had even tried to go to her house, but I was always turned away by the maids.

I sighed as I sat next to Gaby, not paying attention to what the wedding planner was saying. For all I could care, we would be getting married in front of a judge.

_My life was over without Lorelai…_

"James" I turned to look at the annoyed face of my so called _fiancée._

"Whatever you want Gaby is fine with me" and I stood up and shook the wedding planners hand.

"Thank you Francine, whatever my fiancée want's she gets okay" she nods her head at me, and I don't even acknowledge Gaby's reactions.

"See you at the wedding James" she smiles at me sweetly and I walk out of the room and towards my car.

"Tilly, can you please come and wait on my fiancée she is at Francine Bonior's on twenty-second. Yes that is the one" I tell my personalized chauffer in an even tone.

"_Not a problem sir"_

"Thank you so much" and with that I hang up the phone and put it back inside my pocket, fishing out my car keys.

_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_

I drove to Tyler's house to have my much need relaxation, after having wasted a whole day with Gaby and her crazy wedding plans.

I type his number and press the speaker button.

"Ty, I'm on my way mate" I say to my phone speaker

"_Sure Jim. See you soon" he answers me and I pressed the hang up button and sped to his house._

We spend the night talking to each other and falling asleep drunk in his house pool, which has become my second home since Gaby had officially moved into my bedroom, three months ago when she had first slept in my bed.

She had actually gone shopping for a whole new wardrobe that day with my mother and had moved all her things in with mine.

I sighed loudly at the memory, groaning as I took a sip of the water and Advil the maid must have left for me earlier that morning, and fell back to sleep.

I awoke several hours later, feeling like a swim, I get up and throw on a pair of swimming trunks. I open the door to the pool house and survey the area.

I climb the ladder to the diving board, feeling particularly active I walk across the board, and begin to jump up, the board springing me further into the sky, and I dive off when I feel I have enough momentum and swish into the water like a professional diver.

"Wow 10.0 Mister Mariano" Tyler whistled at me, as I paddle towards him and splash water at him. Getting him wet, we both laugh.

"Maxine is bringing us out some breakfast, so saddle up and relax Bro" he pointed to the settee next to him, and I plop down and grab the towel and place it over me, drying myself a little.

We eat breakfast, talking about everything that is on our mind and more, any topic that came to mind would be spoken about, and it felt so easy and relaxing. I was glad to have another person similar to me that I could speak to.

I still missed Lore and Jas so very much, but I knew that was a can of worms that I would never have the comfort of any more. Our relationships were severed in those two days.

I sighed softly as I remembered back to the perfect morning I had spent with Lore, and the nightmare that I now lived.

"Final game tomorrow night bro" Ty says, breaking me out of my thoughts

"Yeah man, we're gona hammer those guys!" I say, having gotten into the championships after reining for the last four years. We were unbeatable; I just hoped I could finish college that way!

I sighed again as I knew that life was quickly changing again, I would be finishing my final exams, which would determine how well I had ranked amongst all of my peers at Yale.

I would be scoring my final touch down for college football.

The following week I would be marrying Gabriella Donatello and sealing my fate forever. Then I would be entering the family company and learning the ropes, until my father deemed me acceptable to run the company on my own…

_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_¸.•*""*•.¸_

"Isn't that Lorelai?" Tyler asked me as we walked towards the gymnasium.

_I hated it when he mumbled…_

"What?" I asked him confused, looking around to see what he was talking about.

"Lo-re-lai" he said to me slowly as if I was dim witted or something.

I turn my head and look towards where he was looking, and my eyes bugged out of their sockets, bringing my feet towards her before I could even stop myself, nothing else seemed to matter but her. I hadn't seen her in five month.

"Lore" I heard Nancy Cooper announce my arrival, and an absentminded Lorelai just kept talking a million miles an hour.

"So Mom wants to go to Spain for the _Feria de Malaga_ at the end of the month, and then to Italy for the _Siena, Il Palio_, and then Venice to watch _Regata Storia!_ What does she think I am?" she puffed into the air, still not realising that I was standing right next to her.

"Lorelai I think we have company" Mena Romanov said awkwardly, knowing full well that she didn't want anything to do with me anymore.

"What? Huh?" she asked with confusion, before turning and noticing me, "Oh…" she said in an unflattering tone, trying to dismiss me.

"Gotta go girls, see you later? Tenish?" she asked and began to paddle away as best as she could, not waiting for her friends replies.

"Lore…" I called out her name, and she seemed to paddle even faster if it were even possible.

"Lorelai, oh come on… just stop please" my voice pleading for her to stop walking.

She suddenly stopped and pointed her finger at me accusingly, and then began to walk again.

"Lore please, can we just talk?"

"You lost out on that months ago James" she said bitterly, and I grabbed her arm before she could pad away again, and then noticing her stomach.

"Lore?" I looked down at her stomach with shock.

"What?" she asked with an annoyed voice, like she was in a rush to be somewhere.  
"What do you want James?" she said clearly annoyed at me.

"Can we just go grab some coffee or something and just talk about this" she raised an eye brow at me like I must be stupid or something.

"Well how about a snack?" I smiled meekly at her.

'_I miss you so much Babe' I thought miserably._

"Don't you have a finals game to get to?" she asked me point blank, looking me up and down.

"Well can I please speak to you later about this? Can I call you?" I asked with hope.

"I changed my number" she answered me flatly like I would have known if I had even tried to call her, which I had stopped four months ago.

"May I have it please?"

"If you really want it I'm sure you will find a way of getting it" and with that she walked away from me again, and I watched till her retreating form had gotten into a black limousine and drove off with her.

'_That went well…' I thought sadly and walked towards my basketball game._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own.**

**Realising the other me**

**Chapter Eight**

**Lorelai Gilmore POV**

I reached home before I even knew it, with Carter, the driver my mother had made me have since we had found out I was pregnant.

"Miss Lorelai, we are here" he told me with a smile.

"Thanks Carter, you are so sweet to be driving me around everywhere" I told him with a smile.

"I am here whenever you need me okay?" I nodded my head and kiss him on the cheek, which he seemed to blush to, and closed the door behind me before driving away to await my call.

"Mother" I called out her name, and instantly I heard her heels tapping on the tiles towards me.

"Hello Honey, how are you doing?" she asked me, as she took my bag from me.

I kissed her cheek as she brought me in for a much need hug.

"You would never believe who I bumped into just now" and my mother frowned at me, already knowing who I was talking about.

"Oh Honey, we knew you would bump into him sooner or later" I nodded my head and we went towards the entertainment room so we could put on a video.

She rang a bell to signal for a maid to come and accommodate us.  
"Hello Mrs Gilmore, Miss Lorelai, what can I get for you?"

"Lena please bring my daughter something to eat please"

"Anything in particular you would like Judy to cook you?" Lena asked me with a smile, knowing my weird cravings.

"No not really, surprise me please" she nodded her head.

"I'll be back as soon as your meal is ready"

"Thank you very much Lena"

"Any time you need me" she smiled and with that she walked out of the room.

"Want to talk about it?" my mother asked me, bringing me in for a cuddle.

"He wants to talk to me, I'm sure about the baby…" I put my hands to my face in defeat.

"I see" my mother said, and I groaned out loud.

"I told him that if he wants to speak to me that he would have to find out what my number is from somebody else"

"Oh my Darling, always so strong" she hugged me close to her, comforting me.

"I know this has been so difficult to deal with, but we knew it would be coming sooner or later…"

"I know Mom… but does his picture have to keep appearing on the newspapers and magazines looking so happy and dapper with _**her**_?"

"You know what the press is like, they snap up whatever pictures they can get, and then print whatever they want as the story, not matter what it actually means. We are very fortunate that I know every editor and owner of magazines and newspapers worth reading about" she said with a strong smile.

"I know mom, and thank you so much for being her for me"

"Always my love, no matter what comes our way" and with that we lay comfortable against one another watching our favourite comfort movie: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

* * *

**Jimmy Mariano POV**

I was so happy to see Lorelai before the game. My shock at seeing her was beyond anything I could ever imagine. I couldn't believe that she was actually pregnant with a baby.

_Was it my baby?_  
_God if it __**is**__ my baby… I am definitely __**not**__ going to marry Gaby! Screw the Italian market! Having Lorelai in my life was worth more than money could buy. I don't care what and who I would disappoint or hurt. Lorelai pregnant with my baby, was news I could just die for._

"Jim" Zander Alexander called me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah dude?" I asked him absentmindedly.

"Coach wants you to change up, rest time is over dude" and with that he patted my back and I began to undress out of my uniform and ran towards the side of the court to huddle.

The song 'get your head in the game' – by Drew Seeley and Corbin Bleu began to play. It was my usual 'strong song' that was always played when I played the final minutes of the game.

'_Coach says fake right and break left'_ my team said in our little huddle.

'_Watch out for the pick'_ Dean Anderson said with a smile

'_And keep and on defense'_ Shaun Thomas said

'_Gotta run the give and go and take the ball to the hole'_ Alex Kensington smiled

'_But don't be afraid to shoot outside the J'_ I told everyone.

'_Just gotta keep ya head in the game'_ we all said together

'_Just gotta keep ya head in the game'_ we all said together with a smile.

"Break" we all yelled, and we ran for our spots on the court, while the son continued to play in the background. I ran to the middle of the court to jump ball with the other team.

'_And don't be afraid to shoot outside the J'_

'_Just gotta keep ya head in the game'_

"_You gotta – Get'cha head in the game'_

'_We gotta – get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game'_

'_Let's make sure – that we get the rebound'_

'_Cause when we get it – then the crowd will go wild'_

'_A second chance – gotta grab it and go'_

'_Maybe this time – we'll hit the right notes'_

'_Wait a minute – it's not the time or place'_

'_Wait a minute – get my head in the game'_

Then the final minutes ticked by as I launched the ball towards the hoop, and as if in slow motion, the entire gymnasium held their breaths for those few seconds to see if the ball would go threw the hoop.

The crowd went wild as I couldn't believe it had actually went in. I had won us the championships!

"OMG we won!" someone screamed near me, people were jumping, and the crowed was coming towards us, and I was being lifted off the ground, people screaming my name.

'_We did it!_' I thought with such happiness


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own.**

**Realising the other me**

**Chapter Nine**

**Jimmy Mariano POV**

I knew what I must do. I had to see Lorelai tonight. The thrill of having scored in the last minutes of my final ever basketball finals at Yale and winning the championships has given me the blast of energy I needed to have the balls to knock on Lorelai door and demand to see her.

"May I please speak with Lorelai" I asked the maid that answered the door with confidence, making sure not to take no for an answer.

"Miss Lorelai is not here" she told me with a small smile, and I knew she was lying.

"Please, can you at least call Mrs Gilmore" I said once again.

"Sorry but the Gilmore are all out" she said to me evenly.

"Lorelai… please Lorelai…" I called out her name.

"Please I know I made a mistake… just come out and talk to me"

"Excuse me Sir" a male said in a strong voice.

I turned to look at a man dressed casually.

"I want to see Lorelai" I demanded him.

"She's not here as Lena has already told you Master Mariano"

"Please I know she is here"

"Max what is all this noise?" Richard Gilmore looked past the man that had just spoken to me.

"Mariano go home" Richard instructed me, and I shook my head with defiance.

"I need to see Lorelai. I need to tell her that I made a mistake of not coming back here to bed for her forgiveness profusely…" I told him dejectedly.

"I'm afraid that you are too late Mariano. You're due to be marriage to that Donatello woman" he stated to me, and waved the two people back into the house with a half-smile. They nodded with understanding and walked inside the house to continue what they had been doing.

"I don't want any part of it" I stated back to him with defeat.

"The fact is James; you have had no contact with my daughter in five months" he reminded me.

"She had not returned any of my phone calls, answered any of my messages or let me see her. She isn't at any of our old hang outs, and all her friends have refused me when I ask them about her. Even my friends don't want to disclose anything about her" I admitted to him, my face drawn as if I'm going to break down and cry any moment now.

"Well what do you expect James. Do you actually blame her? You drew your back on her when your parents literally cast her out on her ear, and you didn't even follow her. She apparently – may have slept with her best friend after a drunken night of musing between two friends – which my I add, should have been your duty as her partner. You affectively made her feel like she was nothing to her. And now she is pregnant and unsure who the father is" and with that he turned on his heel and closed the door on my face.

Shock was beyond anything I could explain of how I felt in that moment. I felt sad to hear that the love of my life had no idea who the father of her baby was, and in that moment I didn't care who it was, I just knew that I wanted her to be part of me again and that I would love that baby no matter what.

I had to find her and find her fast.

'_Tyler would know something. I recall hearing her saying something about ten o'clock tonight…'_

I drove to Tyler's house as fast as the speed limit called for it, sighing in frustration at all the police cars that seemed to be out on the road tonight.

My car came to a stop as I realised that Tyler was holding the victory party tonight, which should have been held at mine, since I was captain of the basketball team, and also being the one who had shot the final hoop of the game.

"Hear is the man of the minute" Zachary Cooper whistled out to everyone, and a bunch of whistles and cat calls were being thrown towards me, and I just smirk at them with pride, momentarily forgetting that I was looking for Tyler so I could get know the where abouts of my girl.

"Where's Ty?" I asked everyone, and a couple of people answered with different locations of where they had seen him last, and went to all those locations and found him in none of those.

"Tyler man" I called out his name as I saw him playing a friendly game in his backyard with a couple of people from our team.

"Hey if it ain't Mariano" he said with a high-five aimed in my direction.

"Can I ask you something?" I drew him towards me with my words and serious face.

"What's up dude?" he asked me with concern.

"I need to find Lorelai. I heard her and the girls talking about something about ten o'clock. Know of anything?" I asked him, making sure to take all his reactions in, just in case he has been silence by someone.

He nodded his head at me.

"Yeah my sister said she was going to Nicole Anderson's house for some kind of baby shower or something like that" he offered to me with a small smile, knowing more than he was going to say.

'_Well at least I know where it is I guess… that's a start right?'_

"Thanks Ty" he nodded his head and we lock hands and brought him in a man-bro hug.

"Aw… bromance" someone called towards us, bringing everyone to laugh at us all.

"So cute" another one fake sniffed, bringing a finger to draw a fake tear down his face.

"Ah shuddup" Ty said before decking him gently, and swatting some guys over the head.

"Good luck dude" a couple of guys already knew where I was headed, everyone already knowing my stupidity of losing the only perfect girl around.

"Go get her tiger" someone else said with a laugh, and I got several more rounds of word before I had finally made it to my car and drove towards Nicole Andersons place to get my girl back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own.**

**Realising the other me**

**Chapter Ten**

**Lorelai Gilmore POV**

I was so fortunate to have a round of great woman around me to get me through such a hard time in my life. They had all been there for me when the only two people I have ever really counted on was absent from my life. Even though I missed the both of them dearly, I would lift my head up, square my shoulders and waddle as best as I could with pride in my stride.

They had been so sweet to carry a baby shower for me tonight. Most of them had obviously wanted it this late because it was the final championship game the seniors would ever play again. And I was really sad not to have seen Jimmy play his last game, seeing him play as great as he always did. Giving his a hundred and ten per cent as usual.

God I missed him so much, and seeing him tonight reminded me just how much. He looked as handsome as ever, clad in his perfect uniform. I could tell why he was a lead amongst the men in his crowd.

"Lorelai this is such a cute onesy" Jennifer McKensie said with a coo, and I wondered how they would all be acting when the babies were finally here.

"Thanks Fer"

"Aw and look at that cute photo album" Nicole Anderson said with a smile, as I took out the twin matching custom made photo albums from the wrapping paper.

"Thanks so much Niki" I hugged her tight to me.

"My one now" Olivia Matthews said, holding two packages towards me, which I grabbed with a smile.

I began to unwrap them, my face starting to hurt with all the smiling that I was doing.

"Oh two little sleeping bags… thank you Liv" and I hugged her to me.

"Mine next Lore" Nancy Cooper grinned at me, she already had a three year old at home with her partner David.

It was a two hand stitched teddy bears that said 'Love you baby' and 'I'm a miracle' on it.

"There gorgeous Nan… thank you" she grinned at me and we heard a loud noise at the door.

Nicole and Mena stood up to go check what the noise was all about.

"Okay that is all the presents, now time for the cake!" Chancy Jacobs clapped her hands at us, and we all stood up and walked towards the sitting room closest to the dining area.

It was a cute cake that was of a two babies who was lying with their bottoms up in the air, cover in a pink and blue knitted blanket. It was so cute and adorable.

"Aw you guys! This cake looks so fantastic" I said as I began to tear up a little, silly hormones I muttered softly, which everyone had heard.

"Lore… we don't want to ruin your baby shower… but Jim is outside causing a bit of a raucous…" Mena said regretfully, and everyone bowed their heads in defeat for me.

"Thanks Mena and Nicole"

"No tell him to leave" Darcia Clemmings already knew I had been turning him away recently, and was really against the way he has not been a part of my life, even though I told her that it was my choice to ignore him, and by the pressures of his family, he has been pushed to get his wedding plans ready with Gaby.

"Thanks Darcy" I hugged her close and she told me I didn't have to go out there.

"I do Darcy…" I said dejectedly and walked towards the front door, everyone trailing behind me for the support they all knew I needed.

"What do you want Jimmy? You're ruining my baby shower!" I said to him angrily, seeing the defeat in his eyes.

"I saw your father tonight…"

"And? What are you expecting me to say? Thank you?" I asked him angrily.

"I…"

"You're marrying Gaby Donatello Jimmy" I stated to him, and he shook his head.

"It's all over the papers and magazines. Theres snap shots of you leaving bridal places and wedding banquets"

"I don't want any part of it"

"Well this is how it is"

"it doesn't have to be. I want us back Lore…"

"No we are through"

"I want us to raise this baby together"

"Babies Jimmy… Babies" and he looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"I want us to be a family. You know I never wanted to get engaged to Gaby. You were there the night they shanghaied us!"

"You never came after me…" I purposely left out what happened after I had left the Mariano Manor.

* * *

**Jimmy Mariano POV**

"You know I wanted tp… but I thought you probably needed some breathing space… and that is why I came to Jaspers place, cause I knew that is where you went when you couldn't lick your wounds with me… his our best friend"

"Yeah… right…" and I could see that she would never believe my words, her trust in me had vanished.

"Lore…" I pleaded with her, trying to grab her hand. I needed to touch her, but she pulled away from me, and I knew that it was physically hurting us both.

"A bit too late for explanations don't you think, Jim?"

"Better late than never right babe… come on… please… we belong together… everyone knows how perfect we are together… please Lore"

"I don't know Jim… don't you think you should break it off with your fiancée before you come here trying to talk to me… there are pictures and articles saying that she lives with you now and that you were caught sharing a bedroom together…"

'_I was going to have find out who had outed that piece of information out to the press…" I fumed silently._

"I know… but I had to speak to you first. My mother's idea… I have been living at Tyler's pool house since I left you… that day... You can ask him if you don't believe me…" I pleaded with her, trying to make her understand.

"I believe you… but fact is. You are still engaged to marry someone else. And to be honest with you, I'm not sure if it's your baby or not…"

It floored me to hear her say that, and for a moment I felt so shocked to hear her say that, even though I had already resolved that I didn't care who the father was.

"Well by _**that**_ reaction alone, it has told me enough. Goodnight James" she started to go back inside Anderson Mansion.

"Please Lore… can I see you tomorrow… for lunch?"

"I have a check up tomorrow"

"Can I… come?"

She shrugged, thinking for a minute, before nodding her head, unsure.

"Appointments at twelve-thirty for forty-five minutes" and with that she began to walk towards the house again.

"Thanks Lore" I called out and she waved her hand at me in dismissal and I felt like screaming with happiness that she was giving me an inch. An inch was all I needed to slowly make it in the door…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what I do and don't own.**

**Realising the other me**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Lorelai Gilmore POV**

I wasn't sure if telling him about the appointment tomorrow was such a smart idea. I didn't need all the stress of it all. I was finally accepting that I would have to raise these children on my own. I had my lovely and fantastic parents in the world, and I had equally fantastic friends who were willing to be with me no matter what happened in my life.

My phone vibrated next to me, and I wondered who it could possibly be, everyone who had my new number had been over tonight.

'_Hey Lore,_

_It was good seeing you today. You look even more beautiful than when I last saw you last. You are my life, my love and my everything. I want to be with you and only you. I can't wait to see you and our babies tomorrow. I can feel that we are finally going in the right direction. I love you forever Lore._

_Jimmy 3'_

I sighed softly as I read his heart warming message. Did I want to have him back in my life again?

'_Hey Jimmy,_

_So I see that you managed to get my number off somebody. Whose boyfriend stole it from their girl's phone? LOL And don't even deny it. None of my girls tonight would have divulged such information against my will. They know full well what I have gone through these past months. Well goodnight and see you tomorrow._

_Lorelai'_

I didn't want to show any reaction about what he has said to me. If he wanted me, he was going to have to play the right cards and show me that he really wants to be part of our lives. I'm not going to put up with any bull from anyone.

* * *

**Jimmy Mariano POV**

I felt so happy she had responded to my text message. And I was so relieved that I had such fantastic guy friends, who were willing to hound off their girlfriends phone, even if it would get them neutered or worse… leave them not getting any… and risking that? WOW I have fantastic friends… right?

'_Love you Lore,_

_What can I say? I have such loyal and caring friends, just like you have. None of your girls would give me the time of day. So I'm sorry we had to go behind your backs and steal the number… but you did say I would have to get it on my own if I really wanted to talk to you… and god babe === I SERIOUSLY DO! I would go to the ends of the earth just to have you look my way again, to hear your voice and your laugh ring through my ears. You're everything to me Lore, and no matter who or what stands in my way. You are who I will always want and need. I love you with all my heart and soul!_

_Love Jimmy'_

I knew I was sounding so sappy, but it was only when it came to Lore. She did that for me, she had my balls in her hands and I really loved her having them.

I laughed at the picture of it in my head as my phone vibrated in my hands again.

– _**Lorelai **__– 'Jimmy… Jimmy… Jimmy… You are pulling out the big guns aren't you?'_

I loved how she knew me so well… only she could ever call me out on the shit I did.

– _**Jimmy –**_ '_Baby… when it comes to you… I will pull out the most humungous gun I can find… and nothing will make me want you any less… 3333 U very much Babe'_

– _**Lorelai **__– 'You have always been such a sap Jim'_

– _**Jimmy –**__ 'What can I say? I am a man in love with the most beautiful, smart, intelligent, gorgeous, and perfect woman in the entire living being'_

I could imagine her rolling her eyes at my words, and it made my heart bloom.

– _**Lorelai **__– 'Night Jimmy. CU tomorrow'_

– _**Jimmy –**__ 'Love you forever Lore. Goodnight and sweet dreams. I shall be dreaming about you. See you real soon. 3333333333'_

I place my phone back on my night stand, knowing she wouldn't be replying back to my messages. I knew I had to prove to her that I was the right man for her, and gain her trust in me again. This time I am not going to be leaving her ever again. And with those kinds of thoughts running through my mind, I fell to sleep dreams full of the woman I love.

* * *

**Lorelai Gilmore POV**

I lay there going over Jimmy's words, wondering if he was going to tell Gaby that he was going to be seeing me at the doctor's office tomorrow to check on our babies. Would he be breaking it off with her and publically telling everyone that they were calling it quits? Cause I knew that his parents weren't going to like it one bit, and seeing that I was pregnant and unsure who exactly the father was going to be, what troubles would they be facing after that?

I sighed as I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in"

"Hey sweetie, I've come in with a glass of warm milk and cookies to help you sleep" my mother said to me thoughtfully, placing the drink and plate on my night stand, helping me to sit up.

"Thanks mom, you always know what I need" I told her truthfully, glad that I had such a fantastic mother like her, and she came to sit next to me, bringing me in for a kiss and a hug.

"Always my love, I will always be here for you no matter what"

"Thank you so much. You have both been a pillar of strength"

"So how was the baby shower?" she glanced around the room and saw the bags in the corner full of gifts.

"It was fantastic, the girls did a great job…"

"But?" she knew me so well, and she squeeze me a little, telling me that I could tell her if I wanted to.

"Jimmy turned up…"

"Oh I'm sorry honey…"

"It was okay… it wasn't too bad…"

"You want to tell me?" and I shook my head.

"That's okay. You don't need to. But you know you can tell me anything right?" I nodded my head at her.

"Good"

"And one of his boys found my number in one of the girls' phones, and he text me tonight…" she silently sat that, rubbing my bad gently, waiting for me to continue at my own pace.

"He was being so sweet… and I said he could come to the appointment tomorrow…"

"How are you feeling about it?"

"I'm not sure…" I sighed as she stood up and handed me my milk and cookies.

"Thank Mom… I love you so much!" and she hugged me gently and kissed my head.

"Have your milk and cookies and try and get some sleep. Sounds to me that all these events today are going to make you fall into a deep sleep soon" she reassured me, and I smiled gently as she walked towards my door and blew me one last kiss before closing the door behind her.

_Oh boy…_


End file.
